Surrendering to Love, Surviving their Past
by Nat3628
Summary: Edward can't help but notice the new girl, Bella.  Her and her brother, Jasper move to town but something is different about them.  Will Edward embrace Bella?  Will he survive when her and Jasper's past threatens them all?  AU, vamp Bella.
1. Author's Note

Alright, so I didn't update like I said I was, and I am truly sorry. I just wanted this story to be really good, so I searched for a beta. Finding out about Project Team Beta, I submitted my first chapter to them, and revised it based on their recommendations. I also re-titled the story based on their opinion that too many stories had the same title. I am working on chapter 2 and will submit to Beta. I will post after both Beta and I have completed the chapter. I have not forgotten this story. My other story, I had to update my last two chapters relatively close because I had left those readers on such a cliffie—I felt so bad for them. If you have already read chapter 1, I'm sorry, I hope you like the revised chapter 1.

Natalie


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight (characters, setting, plot, etc.)**

**Also, I wanted to say my many thanks to Duskwatcher and ElleCC for the beta work they did on this chapter. They were amazing.**

_beep..beep..beep.._

I groaned while rolling over and hitting the button on top of the alarm to turn it off. I lay there on my back, looking up to the ceiling. It was my first day of senior year in high school. One more year and I could leave this place. Don't get me wrong-I loved Forks -and I had a wonderful family that I was really close to, but it seemed like there was something more for me out there.

I sluggishly rolled out of bed and tried to hurry through my morning routine. After dressing, I headed down the stairs towards the kitchen where no doubt my mother, Esme, had prepared an elaborate breakfast. She loved to dote on her family and to cook for us.

Esme was a wonderful mother and a very talented interior designer. She owned her own company, which was headquartered in Seattle. She chose to stay and work from home so she could be here for my siblings and me. She and my father, Carlisle, were married immediately after he completed medical school. He was an ER doctor with Forks Hospital. My dad was a very compassionate, peaceful man. He and Mom were still madly in love with each other. I hoped that one day I could have a relationship with the same depth and unconditional love as they did.

I had two siblings—my twin, Alice, and our older brother, Emmett. Emmett was currently in his freshman year of college at the University of Washington. He was the starting quarterback, so between school and football, we rarely got to see him. Plus, he would much rather spend his free time with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was in the same grade as Alice and I. She may have been stunning, but her personality made her ugly in my eyes. All Rose thought about was herself, and if you were not worshipping her, then she had no use for you. I was one of the few that did not shower her with the attention that she so readily craved.

Between my two siblings, I was closest to Alice. Sometimes we could have almost silent conversations with each other. It was a language we had developed between the two of us over the years. I honestly thought that Alice was a seer. She had predicted events that had come to pass. Only the family knew about her psychic ability. She was always fearful that people would think her a freak if they knew she was clairvoyant. She didn't have a boyfriend and had always said that her future man would come to Forks, so it led me to believe that whoever it was did not currently live here but one day would.

I had been dating a girl by the name of Lauren, but over time, her true nature had been revealed, and during this past summer, I had decided to end the relationship. Lauren was actually close friends with Rosalie.

As I made my way into the kitchen, I found that Esme had made my favorite—French toast with powdered sugar on top with a side of bacon. My favorite flavors, sweet and salty, combined together in one meal. After consuming my meal like a starving man, I quickly grabbed my bag and coat and headed off to the garage with Alice on my heels. She usually rode with me to school in my Volvo instead of driving separately.

As we headed toward school, Alice kept bouncing in her seat over her excitement for starting school again and it being our senior year. "I feel so good about this year. Like something good is going to happen. I just feel it. I'm going to finally find my special someone."

I just rolled my eyes and turned the music up and sped all the way to the school. I pulled into the parking lot and realized that we were early. I guessed it was first day jitters that I was feeling that caused me to arrive so early to school this morning. To pass the time, we sat in my car listening to music. Alice removed a mirror from her purse to check her appearance and then extracted her schedule to study it. Afterwards, she asked for mine, and compared them to see if we had any classes together, which we didn't.

While she was handing back my schedule, she said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. Rose said that there's a new history teacher, and he has a half-sister that's the same age as us."

"So."

She looked annoyed that I didn't find this information as exciting. "Apparently, they're dropped dead gorgeous, the both of them. All Rose could talk about was their beauty. You should've heard her."

"I'm glad I didn't. Does it honestly surprise you Rose could only notice their looks."

She laughed at his snide remark. "They overheard them talking to someone and found out their names. Of course, Lauren called Jessica to see if she'd heard anything about them, so you know Jessica had all the details."

I snorted at her comment because Jessica and her mom were the town gossips.

"Apparently, their parents are dead or something, but they moved here from Alaska or someplace. She said they're very strange though."

"That's sad. What was so strange about them?"

"She didn't really say. I guess we'll find out later," she said.

"Did you at least get their names?"

"Well, the guy's name is Jasper and his sister's name is Isabella. He's older than her."

We sat in silence for a moment in our own thoughts. "Anyhow, I can't wait to see what Rose was going on about. For her to go on and on about someone else's attractiveness is beyond me since she is the epitome of beauty," Alice said nonchalantly.

I better get used to all the talk about the new arrivals. I was sure that's all anyone would talk about. Outsiders were considered a novelty to this place. Usually people moved away from Forks but never moved into the small town. "Well, Alice, with that much beauty, they're probably just as shallow as Rose," I said.

She shrugged while opening her door and said, "I'll see you at lunch then." I nodded to let her know that I would join her, and she ran off to her first class. As I was heading toward the school, from the student parking lot, I saw a sweet car. It was an Audi A4, windows tinted heavily, black with sick looking wheels. I would have to wait and see until the end of the day about the lucky driver—even though I had my suspicions.

My first several classes went by in a blur. I could already tell that just because it was senior year didn't mean my classes were going to be any easier. When I entered my fourth period class, American History, I finally got to meet Jasper, or Mr. Whitlock. I walked to the back of the room where there was an empty seat, hoping to never be called on.

When class started, I began to notice some peculiarities about him. His voice sounded very smooth and silky. I would bet that every girl in the class was having wet fantasies about him the entire time, with the glazed over looks they all had, I was sure of it. He was incredibly pale and at times seemed eerily still during the lesson. Finally, lunchtime, I was famished even after the massive amount of breakfast.

I went through the lunch line, and headed to the table with all my friends. I plopped down right between Ben and Alice.

"Hey, man," I said to Ben.

"Hey-"

Before he could get another word in, Alice interrupted him. "Did you guys see the new history teacher? He's hot." I looked over at Alice, and oddly, her eyes seemed to sparkle.

Overhearing her remark, Rose sat down beside Alice and joined in the conversation. "Well, have you seen the new girl?" I could detect bitterness in her tone.

"No, I haven't. Is she in the lunchroom yet?" she asked.

Rose looked around, and a sneer formed on her face. "There she is," she said with venom in her voice. All of a sudden, I was overcome with a strong urge to hit Rose for her attitude toward Isabella—that was strange. I don't know what came over me because regardless of my feelings for Rose, she was Emmett's girl. Plus, I didn't even know the chick.

Everyone followed her gaze in the direction of the new girl. I choked on my food because there sat the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She was sitting there, reading and pushing food around on her plate.

She looked nothing like her brother, and yet there were similarities. She had extremely pale skin like him, but her hair was a gorgeous shade of mahogany and long with soft curls. Maybe each took after a different parent.

I couldn't stop staring at her. I was dazed by her beauty, and overwhelmed by the sight of her. My stomach tightened, and my heart was pounding in my chest. I heard people speaking in the background but there words weren't making any sense. I was enthralled by her.

Finally returning to the conversation, I overheard Rose saying something about how plain she was, and couldn't see what all the hype was about. "Whatever—she's freakish in my opinion," Rose spewed.

All of a sudden, she looked in our direction, and glared at Rose. Rose never flinched from her icy stare. Everyone at the table stopped talking about her and turned around. How odd, I pondered; it was as if she had heard our conversation.

She glanced at me, my heart began beating frantically in my chest and my breathing accelerated. Her eyes widened; she quickly went back to reading her book.

Her lips seemed to move but didn't. Maybe my imagination was running wild. She closed her book and fluidly rose from her chair to empty her tray. Again, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I watched her leave the cafeteria, her hips swaying as she went. My eyes roamed the length of her body, memorizing every curve. Suddenly, the front of my pants was too tight from my growing problem. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to rid my thoughts of her luscious body, so as to eliminate the hard on I was sporting at the moment.

I felt a nudge and saw Alice grinning at me. I gave her a puzzled. She just shook her head. I returned my attention to the people at the table.

Alice resumed her prior conversation with Rose. "She's gorgeous."

"Whatever. She's not that pretty. I mean look at her, she's chalky white. Hello, has she ever heard of the sun?" Lauren spat while glaring daggers at me. I glared right back at her.

"I agree with Alice. She's pretty, has a natural look, not over done like some people," Angela stated.

I couldn't believe what she had just said and coughed to cover my laugh.

Lauren huffed, knowing that Angela was indirectly referring to her.

"I feel bad she sat alone, with no one to talk to," Angela quietly said.

I sat there and listened to them go on and on about her. Finally, tired of their banter, I turned to Ben, and we talked about the upcoming year and college. The bell rang, ending lunch so I stood, said goodbye to everyone and headed off to English lit.

I stopped by the restroom and my locker on the way and didn't realize I was running late until I got in the room and saw that everyone had already taken a seat. The teacher gave me a warning look.

I looked around the room and suddenly froze. The only seat was beside Isabella. As I made my way to the seat, she raised her eyes to meet mine. When our eyes locked, I couldn't move. I was so glad that she couldn't hear my heartbeat because it was pounding in my chest. Mr. Berty cleared his throat to get my attention, and when I looked back at him, he gave me a pointed look and motioned me with his hand to hurry to my seat.

I took the chair beside _her_, and when I sat down, I could smell her, my head began to spin. She smelled of the freesias in my Mom's garden. I felt drunk from the scent but just as quickly as the smell assaulted my senses, it suddenly disappeared.

I saw out of the corner of my eye her body stiffen and her hands formed into fists. I turned to look at her, our eyes met again, and her eyes were black as coal. Our gaze held firm until I realized I wasn't breathing and took a deep breath. My breath must have broken the spell because her eyes moved forward.

Mr. Berty began walking around the room, handing out our reading list. "Welcome, everyone, to English literature. I know this is the beginning of the year for all, but we have a new student to Forks. Please welcome Isabella Swan." He gestured toward the mysterious girl sitting beside of me. She didn't respond to his introduction but just sat there. He waited for a response, and when she didn't provide one, he started to outline his plans for the class.

"I want everyone to see where they are sitting because this will be your assigned seat for the remainder of the year." He began roll call and wrote down everyone's assigned seat.

After class introductions, he began his lesson for the day. I desperately tried to focus on what he was saying but couldn't concentrate on anything other than the goddess sitting beside me. For the remainder of the class, we both sat with our eyes facing the front. Occasionally, I stole glances of her from the corner of my eye. The tension surged between us like an electrical current. I felt pulled to her, somehow, and had a desperate need to touch her. When the bell rang, she quickly shot up from her seat and almost ran out of the classroom. I sat there stunned, staring at the back of her, curious as to what just happened

The rest of the day went by in a haze because all of my thoughts were centered on one person—Isabella. As I was walking to my car, I saw the Audi from earlier this morning rushing out of the parking lot with Isabella in the driver seat. I got in my car to wait for Alice. I thought I would listen to some music to soothe me while sitting there.

Alice opened the door and hopped in the car. "So, how was your day?" she asked with a huge smirk.

"Fine," I said nonchalantly.

"You don't fool me. I saw the way you were looking at Isabella."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I'm not talking about it." I had been consumed by her all day and just wanted to try and shake my feelings. Which brought me to the question—what was I really feeling? I would have to ponder that later when I had more time to analyze them.

We pulled into the driveway, and I parked the car in the garage. When we walked into the kitchen, our mom had a snack waiting for us. "Hey, kids, how was school today?"

"Good," we replied.

Mom handed us our snacks, while saying, "I'm glad to hear it." She went back to the kitchen table working on her computer. "Oh, before I forget, I have a design show in Seattle this coming weekend so I won't be here."

"What about dad?" Alice asked.

"I've asked him to come with me, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to come or not."

"Why not?"

"Well, it depends on if he can get this weekend off. He's supposed to know tonight, so I'll let you know for sure tomorrow. Either way, I expect you to behave, and no parties."

We nodded in understanding, clearing away our leftovers, and both of us headed to our room. For the rest of the evening, I went about my normal routine—homework and having dinner with my family. Later that night, while lying in bed with my eyes closed, trying to succumb to sleep, I saw black eyes, plump lips, begging to be tasted, and creamy skin and mahogany hair, screaming at me to touch. _Fuck! _I stormed off to the bathroom to take a shower in hopes of easing the tension in the lower part of my body.

I woke up the next day with her face engraved in my memory. I couldn't understand why she had affected me like she had. After another wonderful breakfast, Alice and I headed off to school.

The morning went by slowly. I was anxious to see Isabella at lunch. When I walked into history, I had a sensation of someone watching me, but without a glance, hurried to my seat. Mr. Whitlock brought out the TV, and popped in a video. While the lights were off, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, my heart rate increased, and I began hyperventilating. I looked around the room to see who or what the cause was but couldn't see that clearly. Finally, I looked at Mr. Whitlock, and he was blatantly staring at me. He didn't even seem to blink. He had an expression of curiosity on his face, like he was trying to figure me out.

When I got to lunch, I looked around for Isabella but never saw her. I wondered where she was.

I felt someone nudge me and looked to see that it was Alice. She leaned in and whispered, "Are you looking for someone in particular?"

I just shrugged and told her, "I was just looking around."

"Sure you were," she answered smugly.

I got back to my lunch and tuned everyone's voices out until Mike Newton spoke up. "Edward? Damn man, where were you? I've been trying to get your attention."

"What?"

"Did you not hear what I was telling everyone?"

"No."

"The rents will be gone this weekend. I'm planning a back to school party, Saturday at my place. Alice said she was game to come. You in?"

"Yeah sure, if Alice is going, I'll go." I really didn't want to go but felt like being the overprotective brother that I was.

After lunch, I left for English, wondering if Isabella would show up since she wasn't in lunch. I sat down and gathered my books and materials I'd need for the class. When I placed them on the desk, I heard the chair beside me pulled out from the table. I casually glanced in her direction and made the mistake of looking in her eyes. Her eyes were a different shade today. They were the same honey color as her brother's'. I wondered if they wore contacts because I had never seen that eye color before.

She gracefully sat down, turned towards me and said, "Hi, I'm Bella."

I sat there stunned that she had spoken to me. Some time passed before I muttered, "Um…Hi, I'm Edward." I extended my hand to shake her hand, and she just stared at it for a moment. I saw that she was rubbing her palm on her pants leg, maybe to wipe off her sweaty palms or something. She extended her hand and then shook mine. We both jumped at the electric shock that went through us, and we just stared at each other. I don't know how long we stayed sitting there, holding hands, while our eyes were held by the other's, but eventually she released my hand, and our trance was broken. Her hand had felt cool. I wondered if she was just trying to warm her hands earlier.

"Edward, I'm sorry if I seemed rude yesterday. It's just being in a new place and being the new kid can be rather uncomfortable."

My heart stuttered and swelled when she said Edward. I stared at her lips, mesmerized, by the sound of my name coming from those lips. I realized that there was an unusual gap between her remark and my staring, so I lifted my eyes back to hers and stuttered, "You…You weren't rude."

She smirked, "Well, you may not have thought I was rude, but I could've at least introduced myself since we're going to be sitting beside each other in class."

"You didn't have time to say anything to me because I was late for class, so you're forgiven."

She smiled and her entire face lit up with that one smile. I was lost in her smile when I just blurted out, "Are you going to Newton's party this weekend?"

I don't know where that came from or the fact that I had the nerve to ask her but I did. She looked down at her hands, and her hair fell around her face. I was waiting for her to blush because she seemed embarrassed but she never did.

"I wasn't invited but probably shouldn't go anyway. Are you going?"

"Yeah. It's usually not my scene…" I stammered. "But my sister's going and I just wanted to go to watch out for her."

"I understand about the overprotective brother types. Jasper's the same way. Always thinking I need protection when I can protect myself."

I nodded my head in understanding and then focused my eyes toward the front of the classroom. "Well, consider yourself invited. I'm sure Newton won't mind. He probably would've invited you himself, but was too scared."

We were then interrupted by Mr. Berty calling the class to attention. I could see her lean toward me and I leaned in as well. "I'll think about it," she whispered. Her face seemed awed by something, but I couldn't figure out what.

Mr. Berty began class, and apparently we would first focus on Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet. _ I heard a snort beside me, and I turned my head in her direction and raised an eyebrow. She just looked at me and shook her head.

We reviewed what we were supposed to read the night before, and he called on various students to read certain passages of the play. I became extremely aware when Bella was called on to read parts of the play. Her voice was musical and sensual. Many feelings were stirring within me at just the sound of it.

Later that night at dinner, Alice started going on and on about Mr. Whitlock and Bella, how she felt so sorry for them since their parents died and how no one sat with Bella during lunch. I knew she was trying to prey on Mom's motherly nature and wouldn't quit until she got what she wanted—which turned out to be a dinner invitation for Mr. Whitlock and Bella. My mother finally caved and agreed to host dinner for them the next night.

The plan was for Alice to strike a conversation with Bella during lunch and invite her then. She wanted me to walk over to Bella's table with her. The next day of school again brought great anxiety, because all I wanted to do was see Bella. I wondered why she didn't correct the teacher the first day of school if she preferred to be called Bella.

When lunch came, Alice was waiting for me outside the cafeteria.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked, a grin spreading the length of her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.

We pushed through the doors and went through the lunch line to grab our food. After filling our trays, I followed Alice to Bella's table. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I was sure they were all wondering what we were doing.

When we approached her table, Bella was looking at us with a perplexed expression.

"Hi, Isabella. I'm Alice, and I know you've already met my brother, Edward. We were wondering if we could have lunch with you today?"

Bella appeared baffled that we wanted to sit with her, but she nodded her head while saying, "Sure."

As we took our seats, Alice said excitedly, "It's so nice to meet you. I just know we're going to be best friends."

Bella laughed, "Well, since we're going to be best friends, just call me Bella."

"All right, Bella it is!" Alice exclaimed.

We were sitting there in awkward silence while only Alice and I ate our food, when Alice finally asked her if she and Mr. Whitlock would have dinner with us tomorrow night.

Bella snickered and said, "I'm not sure if you want to invite Jasper and me for dinner."

"Why not? You guys are new in town, and Edward and I would love to have you both over for dinner. Please… don't say no." She gave her the sad look that never failed her when she wanted to get her way. I gazed at Bella, drinking her in. I hoped Alice could convince her to come.

Bella turned her eyes to mine and seemed to be searching for something when she finally said, "Yeah, we'll come."

Alice started bouncing in her seat, clapping her hands together, saying, "Thank you!" Alice proceeded to give her our address and told her the time to be there. The entire time, I could have sworn that I saw Bella occasionally looking at me. The bell finally rang, and I asked Bella if she would mind if I walked her to class. She smiled radiantly at me and nodded. We walked silently but it was a comfortable silence. We sat in our English class quietly but with the familiar electricity still flowing between us. At the end of class, she turned to me and said, "I look forward to tomorrow night," and then hurried out of the room. I sat there stunned, thinking the exact same thing—I couldn't wait for tomorrow night either.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right—I'm finally posting my second chapter. It was a dizzy for me to write and edit. Longest chapter I have ever written. I had my first chapter beta'd and edited it so if you didn't re-read it and you want to you can. May not be that much different just probably polished up a bit.**

**In this chapter, Bella and Mr. Whitlock join the Cullens for dinner. Also, Esme and Carlisle leave for Seattle, and so Edward and Alice decided to make their own plans for Friday night. **

**At the end of the chapter just wanted to warn you there will be some violence but I don't go into detail with the violent act so it is mild even though the act is not.**

**A Big Thanks goes out to the Betas from Project Team Beta who beta'd this chapter—DreaC and HollettLA**

After school, I practically ran to the car, hoping to get a glimpse of Bella before she left school. I opened my car door and threw my school books in the back of the seat. I tried to appear subtle. I usually just sat in the car if I was here before Alice and listened to music; so to look normal, I grabbed my iPod and listened to some music while leaning against the car. I casually looked around in preparation of Bella's emergence. I didn't see her, so I went back to listening to the music, flipping through my selection as I waited. I glanced up through my lashes, without even lifting my head, when I saw her.

In the direction of the gym, a goddess was walking my way with such grace and beauty, almost ethereal. She glided across the parking lot. As she moved closer, I stilled. My heart began pounding in my chest, my breathing ragged. An electric charge surged through my body. The nearer she approached, the strength and intensity of it grew. Finally, she was close to me, not knowing what to expect, I held my breath. She walked by me, only maybe an arm's length away, with the corner of her lips rising into a sexy smile. The wind blew in my direction, carrying with it the most delicious of smells—her. My head spun, because all my senses were being bombarded with the effect she had on me. I watched as she strolled past me and gracefully slid into her car. I could have sworn I saw her peek at me through her rear view mirror.

I shook my head from the foggy haze that clouded my mind while watching her speed away. I don't know how long I had stood there until I heard someone clear their throat.

Beside me, Alice stood with a huge smirk on her face. "Can we go now, since you've finally quit gawking?"

Irritated and embarrassed at being caught checking out Bella, I asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she quipped.

I turned around and plopped in my car, impatient to see her again. I tried to reassure myself, knowing I'd see her tomorrow. With thoughts of tomorrow night's dinner, I grew exceedingly excited to be close to Bella, but tense to be near Mr. Whitlock.

The next day at school, I was nervous and on edge. I struggled to listen to my teachers during class—except for one teacher. I strived to put forth my best effort in history. I don't know why I wanted to gain Mr. Whitlock's approval—but I did. His acceptance of me, for some odd reason, was important. I walked into class and acknowledged him with a slight head nod. I would have to work up the nerve to speak to him of my own volition because, frankly, he scared the hell out of me.

At lunch, Alice and I joined Bella at her table. I noticed today she didn't bring anything with her to eat but only had a thermos.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not hungry," she said with politeness, but also with a finality that the subject shouldn't be brought up again.

She didn't eat, and I hated to call her out on it, because I was afraid it'd be an uncomfortable topic for her. I was concerned she wasn't eating enough and taking care of herself. Maybe tonight she'd eat some food. My mom's food was delicious; no one in their right mind could pass it up.

Alice gave me a pointed look that in essence said to shut up already and turned her attention back to Bella. "I'm so excited you and Mr. Whitlock are able to come over tonight."

"We're excited as well," she said. Her eyes lingered in my direction.

I quickly looked down at my plate.

"My mom is making Italian," Alice continued. "If you don't have anything to do after school, why don't you follow us home, and stay with us until dinner. Mr. Whitlock can always come over later. What do you say?"

Bella seemed to be contemplating Alice's offer. She shrugged and said, "All right."

"Also, next time at lunch, why don't you join us with the rest of our friends? Would you be okay with that?"

I glared at Alice, not wanting her to force Bella into doing something she really didn't feel comfortable with, plus I really didn't want to share her with everyone else. I didn't know why I was becoming so possessive of her. It's not like she belonged to me. I didn't want the likes of Newton and Crowley around her.

I hesitantly placed a hand on her forearm in a reassuring manner but stumbled with my words. "Um…Bella, you don't have to if you don't want to." Her arm was extremely cold and hard, the familiar electric current flowed. Her skin may have been cold; yet there was warmth that fluttered within me upon contact.

She moved her arm from under my hand, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Sure, I don't mind."

The bell rang; I looked at Bella wondering if she would walk with me. "Do you mind if I walk you to class?"

"I'd be honored," she responded.

"Let me empty my tray and I'll meet you by the door."

I turned to Alice, told her I'd see her later. I escorted Bella to her locker to obtain her books, and she followed me to mine as well. I was thrilled to be in her presence.

The one class I wished would go by slowly, blurred by, and before long, I realized Bella was leaving. Ironically, last period crawled by at a snail's pace. I was anxious for this school day to end because Bella would be coming over to our house. Finally, the last bell sounded. I raced to my car to wait for Bella…and Alice, of course. On my way out of the school, I bumped into Alice, and she told me to go on ahead that she was going to ride with Bella. I hurried to my car and drove dangerously home so I could make sure my room was neat and clean.

After straightening up in record time, I heard a car pull up into the driveway. I ran down the stairs so I could meet them at the door. My mom was already waiting in the entryway by the time I got there. She glanced over at me and smiled, while wrapping an arm around my waist. I threw an arm around her shoulder and gave her a good squeeze.

Alice bounced through the door with Bella in tow.

"Bella, this is our mom, Esme."

Mom released me, walked over to Bella, and gave her a hug. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I've heard so much about you."

"I'm pleased to meet you as well. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for inviting Jasper and me to dinner tonight."

"You're so very welcome, dear." Without taking her eyes off Bella, she said, "Edward, why don't you show her around the house, and, Alice, will you please help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Mom. I'll see you guys later."

After Alice and my mom disappeared towards the kitchen, Bella and I stood there in silence, just gazing at each other.

"Follow me, I'll be your tour guide for the evening." I said, jovially, in order to lighten the mood.

She giggled and motioned for me to lead the way. I showed her our house, and when we entered the music room, she appeared to be mesmerized by my piano.

"Do you play?" she asked, while running her delicate hand across the keys.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes." She stilled beside it, slowly turned to me and asked, "Would you play for me?"

"Sure." I sat down on the bench, closed my eyes, and began to play a piece I wrote for Esme. My fingers flowed easily over the keys, allowing my mother's love to consume me; the music resonated off the walls of the room. Once finished, I took a deep breath, opened my eyes to see an astonished Bella, who appeared as if she wasn't breathing.

"Breathe, Bella."

She took a shaky breath. "You're such a brilliant and accomplished musician."

"Th...Thanks," I stuttered. I smiled at her, blushed, and quickly focused my attention on the back wall. Her compliment caused me to swell with pride. Her approval meant so much to me.

I turned my head to the side, facing her, smiling crookedly. "Would you play along with me?"

She ducked behind her hair, took a steady breath, and lifted her head slightly. She peered through her lashes. "Yes."

My smile grew the entire length of my face. To ease the tension, I played Chopsticks with my left hand, gesturing her to begin.

She laughed, sat down beside me, took her right hand, and played.

I promised myself, right then and there, to always find a way to make her laugh because it sounded musical and perfect. Our laughter turned to giggles, and once we had calmed down, I asked, "You ready to see the rest of the house?"

"Yeah."

We both stood. Taking her arm again, I guided her to the stairs. With a hand signaling her to lead the way, I followed close behind her so I could ogle her from behind—the curve of her body, the tightness of her ass, and her creamy legs and thighs that her skirt revealed. _Shit!_ I had a growing problem in my pants.

Bella inhaled deeply, and abruptly stopped causing me to run into her. Our bodies were pressed together. I knew she could feel the effect she had on me. Her body tensed, fists tightened over the railing to the point her knuckles were white. She relinquished the railing and slowly turned to face me, still pressed against me.

Our eyes met, and I froze because her eyes were solid black. I shakily reached my hand up and caressed her cheek, rubbing my thumb across her skin.

She leaned her head into my hand, closing her eyes, exhaling in my face.

Not knowing what came over me as soon as her breath hit my face, I leaned down going to taste her lips, when her eyes finally jerked open and she hissed.

Her hiss broke me from my reverie, and I quickly lifted my hand from her face, while backing up and dropping my head.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry." She paused and said, "So where's your room?"

I looked up to see the golden eyes again and a smile on her face. I walked past her on the stairs, knowing she would follow, and led her straight to the door. "So…this is my room," I said hesitantly. I opened the door so she could go in.

She walked in, glancing around as she went. She seemed interested in the books I had on my shelves. After studying the titles, she moved on to my music selection. "You've great taste in books and music."

"Thanks."

I went to the end of my bed, and slowly sat down, leaning forward, and I propped myself up on my elbows, watching her every move. I became lost in thought, my eyes following her, kicking myself for being such an idiot for making such a bold move on the stairs. We hardly knew each other, but it sure as hell didn't keep me from my actions. I just couldn't explain this pull I felt toward her. I had to constantly fight this overwhelming need to touch her and drink her in.

Shaking my head, as to get rid of the conflict inside me, I noticed Bella stalking over to me. I leaned back on the bed with my hand, while she stood directly in front of me, becoming hard at the sight in front of me.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in the process, and tilting her head back, then bringing it forward again and slowly opened her eyes. "Edward," she purred, "Don't think for a second that you're the only one with conflicted emotions. I want you just as you want me."

I stood up, our bodies only an inch apart; I raised my hands and cupped her cheeks. "You do?"

"Yes."

I searched her eyes, desperately trying to find truth behind their golden depths.

Interrupting my pondering, she demanded, "Kiss me, Edward."

Without any hesitation, I dove for her lips; one hand remained cupped on her cheek, while the other hand freely explored her, pulling her luscious body to mine to close the gap.

Her tongue darted out, touching my lips. I parted my lips allowing entrance, our tongues twisting in my mouth.

I turned us around, so her legs were against the bed. I gently eased her down on the bed, settling in between her thighs, while never relinquishing her mouth. My arousal pressed into her core. Something inside of me snapped, a primal urge gripped me in that moment—lust. My hips rocked forward with fervor, grinding into her center, both of us moaning from the onslaught of sensations.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, breaking us from our lust induced craze. "Yes?" I asked breathlessly, after breaking apart from her and resting my forehead against hers.

"I came to get Bella so I could show her my room and have girl time," Alice whined.

Lost in Bella's hooded eyes, both still panting, I grudgingly lifted my body from hers.

Her fingers tightened around my shirt, keeping me from moving further. "I'll meet you in your room in a minute, Alice, okay?" she said.

"Yeah…yeah…whatever. If you don't hurry up, I'm coming back to get you, and I'm coming in regardless of what sounds I hear through the door."

Embarrassed, I settled my head in the crook of her neck. "Damn, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I heard Bella huff, and say, "Don't be sorry. I'm not."

I raised my head to see the expression on her face, and I was nearly crippled by the force of her radiant smile. I couldn't help but respond to her smile with my own.

She ran her hand across my face, pushing back my hair, and gradually lifted her head, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips. "I better go see her before she barges in here."

I nodded, not able to find any words, and rose off her, offering my hand to help her up. I followed her to the door, and as she was opening the door, I shoved the door shut. "Wait…um…maybe sometime we can go out…like on a date." I looked up and saw a blank expression on her face. "If you want," I amended.

"Yes, I'd like that, very much." Her countenance changed to a look of awe.

Not able to get enough of her, I placed my hands on the side of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I've got to go," she whispered.

"I know." I opened the door for her, and watched as she glided down the hall.

I immediately closed the door after she disappeared from my sight, so I wouldn't run to her and drag her back to my room. I paced in my room, running my hands through my hair, striving to comprehend what the hell was going on with me. If Alice hadn't interrupted us, I don't think either one could have stopped what was happening.

Finally tired of my frantic pacing, I fell backwards on the bed, propping my head with my hands. I hardly knew this girl, and I was ready to screw her brains out with my mom just downstairs. What kind of idiot was I?

I don't know how long I laid there chastising myself before I heard my Mom yell from the bottom of the steps. "Kids, come on downstairs."

I extracted myself from the bed and hurriedly went to meet up with everyone.

When I was at the bottom of the steps, I saw Dad across from Mr. Whitlock in the living room, talking to each other. It was strange how Mr. Whitlock sat so stiff and straight in his seat, while Dad appeared completely relaxed, legs crossed and one arm across the back of the sofa.

Mom asked me to wash up and set the dinner table, while Bella and Alice helped her set the food on the table.

"Dinner's ready, sweetheart," Mom called out to Dad.

My parents sat on each end of the table. Mr. Whitlock and I sat beside Dad, while our respective siblings sat by us and Mom.

After my dad said blessing, my mom turned to Bella and Mr. Whitlock and said, "I hope you like what I've prepared."

Bella smiled at my mom. "I'm sure we will. At lunch, Alice raved about your awesome cooking skills."

She was beaming from the compliment.

I ate in silence, while Mom spoke to Bella and Alice, and Dad and Mr. Whitlock conversed with one another. All I could do was steal glances at Bella and be consumed by my thoughts. I examined Bella the entire duration of dinner. She seemed to have a hard time swallowing her food, and I thought I saw her grimace a few times. Also, I could have sworn I saw her dump food over the table into her lap, but it was so fast, maybe it was just my imagination.

"That was delicious, Mrs. Cullen," Bella praised.

"Thank you," Mom gushed. "And call me Esme."

"You're welcome."

I chanced a glance at Mr. Whitlock, who I had been avoiding the entire time, and his eyes were fixed on Alice. I peeked at my dad to see if he noticed but he was oblivious to it, enjoying his food. I looked back to Mr. Whitlock, determined to give him a warning with my eyes to not stare at my sister. It was just creepy.

Mr. Whitlock suddenly switched his focus to me.

I squirmed in my chair from the intensity of his gaze. Really needing to escape, I said, "Hey Mom, let me help you clean the dishes."

"That would be wonderful."

As soon as I entered the kitchen, I immediately regretted my decision; there were tons of dirty dishes.

Moments later, Bella walked in with more dishes. "I'll help too."

"No, you won't either. You're my guest," my mom firmly stated.

"Please," Bella begged, pouting a bit too.

She finally caved and agreed to Bella's help. The entire time, I was physically aware of Bella's location. I felt Bella's eyes were on me all the time, but as soon as I would look over at her, she immediately looked away.

I walked back in the dining room to get the rest of the dirty dishes when I noticed Alice had scooted over to my chair, head supported by her hand, and was gushing over Mr. Whitlock, who was talking with my father.

I never knew Dad and Mr. Whitlock could carry on such a conversation because there was such a huge age gap between them. "Dad, I didn't know you were big into history," I commented.

"I am, but we're talking more about the history of medicine."

I was impressed, not with my father, but with Mr. Whitlock, who had such a vast knowledge of not only actual history itself, but also medicine.

Mr. Whitlock stood from his chair. "Well, I better be on my way. Thank you for inviting us to dinner. It was nice."

"It was nothing. I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said in response. Dad rose from his seat, shaking Mr. Whitlock's offered hand.

I was stunned when Mr. Whitlock offered to shake mine as well. I grabbed his hand, giving him a firm shake. His hand was hard and cold. He bowed to Alice and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Who the hell bowed anymore? That was weird.

When the dishes were done—Mr. Whitlock already gone—Bella said her goodbyes with promises to visit again at Esme's persistent request.

My family and I were standing in the entryway when my dad finally said, "They're really nice people."

Mom turned to Alice and me, "It's late, head on up to your rooms, and finish any homework you may have, then bed time."

I tried to concentrate on my school work, but kept being bombarded by visions of Bella under me moaning and writhing. _Shit! Not again!_ I stormed off to my bathroom to handle my never-ending problem, and I was pissed at my constant state of arousal.

The next day was a rare day in Forks—bright and sunny. I couldn't wait to get to school and see her again. The only problem was I didn't know really how to act around her with all that occurred yesterday evening in my room, and I was confused as to what we were to each other.

I looked throughout the morning, trying to catch glimpses of her in the hallway. When History rolled around, I was shocked not to see Mr. Whitlock in class and a substitute was in his place. The sub never said why Mr. Whitlock was out, I knew it was none of my business, but I had a feeling that Bella may not be here as well.

My fears were confirmed at lunch when Bella never showed. I sat at my usual table, not even bothering to listen to everyone's chatter.

My mood worsened during Biology, and continued for the remainder of the day. By the time I got home, I slammed my books on the kitchen counter, and rummaged in the fridge for a snack. I heard footsteps on the stairs, but disregarded whoever it was walking in at that moment.

"How was school today?" Mom asked, while organizing her paperwork on the table and placing it in her briefcase.

"Fine," I huffed.

My mom stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "You don't sound _fine_." She emphasized the last word. "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no, and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen to the stairs, grabbing my school books on the way. Before I made it to the door, I was stopped by my mom's next words.

"Edward, if you ever want to talk about anything, please know that you can always come to me… or Dad if he makes you feel more comfortable."

I nodded, and ran up the steps to my room because I really wanted to be alone right now. I grabbed my iPod on my nightstand and played some music, trying to soothe myself. After listening for a while, I still felt tense and angry. Why was I so tense? I knew my anger was because she wasn't here and didn't at least tell me why, but was my anger warranted? I needed to calm down, so I decided to go for a run—maybe the physical exertion would help.

While running and processing my thoughts on Bella, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I abruptly stopped and looked around in the trees that were aligned alongside the road. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and I was surrounded by an eerie silence. I resumed my run but quickly picked up my pace. I finally made it to the front of the front porch, sprinting through the door, and slamming the door shut. I bent over, hands on knees, breathing heavily.

After regaining my composure, I headed off to my bathroom to take a shower. Later, I went downstairs to see my parents before they left for the weekend.

I walked into the kitchen with the wonderful smell of pizza floating in the air. Alice was already seated at the table, downing her slice.

"I trust you guys to stay out of trouble this weekend, and to stay safe. Lock the doors, and don't forget to set the alarm at night," Dad said while digging in his pockets. "Also, here's some money for each of you this weekend." He handed us both money, and turned to my mother. "You ready?"

She nodded, walked over to each of us giving us a kiss and a hug, as did Dad, and they were off to the garage for their weekend trip.

I walked over to the kitchen bar, pulled up a chair and took a seat, while grabbing a piece of pizza.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"I'm going out with Rose to Port Angeles, and I'll be back later, so don't worry about me."

"Well, damn, what am I going to do then?"

She shrugged her shoulders and continued with her food. "You know Bella's back; you could just ask her out. I know it's short notice, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

Alice grabbed a piece of paper and pen out of one of our kitchen drawers, scribbled on it, and shoved it in my hand. "Call her," she demanded.

I quickly went to my room, sat on my bed staring at my phone, gathering the courage to call her. I took a steady breath and dialed.

"Hello." The musical voice on the other end caused my chest to tighten.

"Hi… Bella, this is Edward."

"Hi."

It could have been my imagination but once she realized who was on the phone, she sounded happier and possibly was smiling as well.

There was a long pause before I finally said, "I know this is last minute and all, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?" I said while fidgeting with the sheet of paper in my hand.

"I'd love to."

"How about I pick you up in about thirty minutes?"

"Well," she hesitated, "how about I come to your house, and we leave from there?"

"That's fine. What time do you think you could get here?"

"How about right now?"

"Perfect! I'll see you then."

After ending the call, I rushed to find something to wear. I settled for a pair of black jeans, grey v-neck fitted long sleeve sweater, and finished it off with my chucks. I was in the bathroom, trying to get my hair to do something, when I heard the door bell ring.

I sprinted down the steps and, once I reached the front door, stopped for a second to catch my breath, and opened the door. Standing before me was the sexiest woman alive. I couldn't help it but my eyes roamed the length of her body before locking with her eyes. I stepped down on the porch, wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to me, and the other cradled her head. My lips crashed with hers.

We both moaned at the contact. I pulled her body against mine and led her into the house—without breaking the kiss. As soon as we were in the house, I closed the door and pushed her against it. I finally had to break apart from her to catch my breath, and locked eyes with her black ones.

"You ready to go?" I quietly asked.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed with a nod.

My hand slid down her arm, and our fingers intertwined. I pulled away and she followed behind me to the garage. I opened the door for her, and she smiled up at me. After closing the door, I hurried over to the driver side and slid in.

I drove fast down the road, eyes straight ahead, focused on the road but fully aware of the passenger next to me.

"Do you always drive this way?" she asked.

A huge smirk grew across my face, "Always. Why? Does it bother you?"

She laughed, "No, I actually quite like the speed. Don't you worry though that you will get pulled over?"

I leaned up slightly, stretched my arm out, and tapped a device on top of my console. "I have a radar detector."

I chanced a glance in her direction, and saw the biggest grin plastered on her face. I couldn't help responding to her expression with my own. I quickly concentrated again on the road.

"You know you should still not drive so fast. Something could happen to you." She sounded sad and distant, almost like she was lost in her own thoughts. She didn't mention that something could happen to her as well. I thought it was sweet that she was worried about me.

I lifted my foot slowly off the gas pedal and said, "Is that better?"

"Yes."

I reached down and turned on the stereo, turning it to some classical music. I could hear her sigh beside me. We both got lost in the music on our way to Port Angeles and, before I knew it, we were already entering the city limits.

"So what would you like to do?" I asked.

"I'm up for whatever you want to do."

I had thought about taking her to a movie but instead came up with a different idea. I drove us through the small town to where the docks were. There was a nice little coffee shop there, maybe we could enjoy a drink, and then walk around the town.

We walked in, bought our cups of coffee, and found a secluded seat in the back of the store.

As we sat there, I began asking her questions in an effort to learn more about her. I asked what she did in her spare time—which was reading and listening to music. I asked her what her favorite color was, and she said emerald. She appeared sheepish at that revelation, and I wondered why she seemed so embarrassed about her favorite color and asked her why.

"It's the color of your eyes," she admitted.

I was momentarily stunned by that information, and continued with my questioning. When I started on her past and questions about her family, she seemed hesitant to answer them, and gave very vague responses. I couldn't get over how little she could tell me about her parents. It hadn't been that long since their deaths so why was she drawing a blank to describe what they were like.

I began asking about past experiences with guys, and was shocked and happy that she had never had a serious relationship before. I wondered if she was a virgin, but would never have the balls to ask a girl that, especially in a public place.

With each of my questions, she requested that I provide the answer to the same question. When it came to my past experiences, I told her about Lauren. Really I thought I had cared about Lauren, but slowly realized it was more a sexual relationship for me anyways, and Lauren just wanted attention by saying she and I were a couple.

After an awkward moment of silence, I suggested we go for a walk by the harbor. I noticed when we were leaving that her coffee was still full but I could have sworn I saw her take a sip of it.

As we were walking along the boardwalk, just the sounds of our footsteps echoing in the night, I felt like I needed to say something about what happened last night and my comments on Lauren. I was so afraid she thought I was using her for sex too—no matter how much the thought of sex with her excited me.

"I don't want you to think that I only want sex from you. With you, it's different. I need you in a way that consumes me. It's powerful whatever it is, and honestly I don't understand it." I trailed off at the end of my little speech, afraid of her reaction.

She squeezed my hand. "I know it's not about sex, and trust me I completely get what you're saying about the need and strength of our connection."

I finally could relax with the admission of some of my feelings. I was terrified to tell her that I thought I loved her because how can one love someone so quickly?

I began telling her stories about my childhood that either were quite comical so I could hear her laugh or that made me who I was. I loved to hear her laugh, and wanted her to know all about me.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks and tilted her head like she heard something.

My forehead bunched together because I couldn't hear a damn thing but our breathing and the sounds of the water.

She turned to me, and I gasped at what I saw. Her eyes were black, and her face was hardened and angry. "I need you to stay here for me. Don't move from this spot, I'll be right back, okay?" She stared into my eyes with a pleading look begging me to agree with her.

I just nodded, too stunned for words, and watched her run away from me. She disappeared several buildings down around a corner.

I don't know what made me move but for some odd reason I moved in her direction. I had a feeling that she was running into danger and, like an idiot, didn't listen to what she had said and found myself running to where she would be.

As I approached the corner, two figures came running around the corner—Alice and Rose. Alice slammed into me and I caught her in my arms. She was crying and shaking all over. When I looked at her, I noticed that some of her clothes had been torn. I then focused my attention on Rose and was shocked at what I saw. She was completely naked from the waist down, blood running down her legs. I didn't care how cold it was; I jerked my shirt off and wrapped it around her. I saw her flinch when I approached her and told her it was okay that I was just covering her up.

Giving Alice my keys, I told her where I had parked. "Wait for me in the car," I demanded. "I want to make sure Bella is fine, and then we'll take Rose to the hospital."

"Edward, Bella's fine. Trust me. Just come with us," Alice begged.

"I can't leave Bella, just go!"

As I ran around the corner, I came to an abrupt halt at the scene in front of me. Bella had Mr. Whitlock pinned to the wall, while five men were laid out on the ground.

Bella's head snapped in my direction, and I thought I heard her hiss at me but it could have been my imagination.

Bella returned her attention back to her brother. "Go home, Jasper! Edward and I will take care of the girls."

I could see rage in Mr. Whitlock's features, and he began screaming and shaking. "Damn it, let go of me!" His black eyes were zeroed in on the men lying helplessly on the ground.

"No! Not until you calm the fuck down!"

I watched Mr. Whitlock struggle some more before finally slumping in defeat. Bella released her hold on him, and he swiftly walked away in the opposite direction. I could not fathom how Bella could hold Mr. Whitlock in place because he was bigger than she, but he was unable to move the entire time she held him against the wall.

I hesitantly walked to her, afraid that she would be mad.

She didn't even look in my direction. She took a deep breath and said, "I told you to stay where you were."

"I had the sensation that you were in trouble so I came after you," I mumbled.

She seemed to understand my reasoning because she didn't say another word. She walked over to the men and I finally really paid attention to them. They appeared frozen, almost like Mr. Whitlock was, unable to move, but clearly you could see the fear in their eyes. The closer Bella got to them, the wider their eyes grew.

Bella bent down and glared at them.

I was so scared for Bella being close to them, that I quickly said, "Please don't get too close to them. I don't want them to hurt you as well."

Bella just started laughing in a way that sent chills down my spine. She finally looked at me and said, "Trust me, they can't hurt me." Her face softened by the fear evident on my face and then changed to a saddened expression. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

I just shrugged it off. "What are we going to do?"

She looked back at the filth on the ground, and somberly said, "Edward, go take care of Alice and Rose. Rose probably needs to go to the hospital because she's bleeding. Let the police know what happened, and where they can find these scumbags. I'll make sure they aren't able to leave from this spot until the cops get here."

I looked at her long and hard, and she wouldn't look back. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked, concerned about leaving her alone with them.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

With that being said, I turned and ran toward my car, in shock from what I had witnessed. Something was off about Bella. I couldn't figure it out, but I promised myself that I would.

**A/N: Please review! I hope you liked it. Next Chapter, Edward will wake up from the previous night's aftermath on his mind, and you meet the wolves. Also, may or may not squeeze in Lauren's party, and the Introduction of Emmett in the flesh somewhere too. Not sure if my next chapter will be so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! So left off where Rose and Alice were attacked in the alley. **

**I do not own Twilight and everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Summary: ****After the attack on Rose and Alice, Edward races the girls to the closest hospital while Bella confuses him more. He begins to have suspicions about Bella and has a morning out playing baseball with some friends at the reservation.**

**I have to thank Itsange and Love of Escapism from Project Team Beta for betaing this chapter for me. What errors are left are all mine. **

I sprinted towards my vehicle in a complete haze. I couldn't get over what had happened. I hoped that Alice and Rose were okay, and was especially worried about leaving Bella behind with those monsters.

The scene I came upon kept replaying over and over in my mind. _Why the hell was Jasper there? How could Bella overpower him?_ My thoughts were plagued with question after question about what I saw. If I concentrated hard enough, I may have imagined Jasper being suspended without Bella even touching him.

Once my car was in sight, I pressed forward as hard as I could, threw the door open and quickly jumped in. The car was already started, so I threw it in gear and sped off to the local hospital in Port Angeles—Olympic Medical Center. The only sound that could be heard was the roar of the engine. The occupants in the back were eerily silent considering what they had just endured. I couldn't even look at them in my rear view mirror, afraid that my anger would take hold at the sight of their brokenness.

I raced down the streets in a daze. When I finally arrived at the emergency entrance, I screeched to a halt, causing the car to lurch forward. I jumped out of the vehicle, slamming my door and opening the back door.

"Alice, can you walk?" I asked frantically.

She just nodded her head with jerky movements. "I don't think Rose can though."

I figured the same thing after looking at her. Rose looked incredibly pale and was shaking uncontrollably. I wondered if she was going into shock. Her eyes seemed like they were in a trance.

I gently scooped her up and her trembling increased when I touched her. She started to thrash in my arms and whimpered.

"Rose, it's okay. It's Edward. I'm going to get you help. I won't hurt you. I promise."

She calmed only slightly. We ran to the doors, and I abruptly stopped when I saw Bella standing by the emergency exit door. _How in the hell did she get here so fast on foot when I left way before she did?_

"Move, Edward!" Alice exclaimed beside me.

I rushed by Bella with her turning to follow us inside.

"Help!" I yelled. "Please someone help us!"

Medical personnel came rushing to us lifting Rose from my arms, carrying her behind a secured door. Another staff person stayed behind to question us. I was just so confused. I couldn't answer any of the lady's questions. It all seemed so surreal.

I was snapped back into reality when Bella said that she and I had found Rose and Alice, and the guys that had attacked them had run off. I saw Bella staring at Alice almost like they were having a silent conversation of some sorts, and Bella proceeded to turn to me and looked at me with pleading eyes as well. My lips formed a hard line, and I looked at the woman in front of us and nodded in confirmation of the story.

The nurse in front of us kept demanding that Alice be checked out but she refused stating that she was not hurt or sexually assaulted in any way, and that if she has problems she'll ask her dad who was a doctor. Finally letting out a huff, the lady turned on her heels and stormed off.

We went to sit in the waiting area. Alice and I fell into the chairs while Bella gracefully sat in hers. I saw Bella bring out her phone texting someone, and held onto the phone. Not seconds later she received a text alert and showed it to Alice but made sure that I couldn't see it.

I faced Bella clearly frustrated, yet worried, that those men tried to hurt her in their attempts to get away. But something was telling me that wasn't the truth because the fear that was painted on their faces at the sight of Bella just didn't add up.

My mounting irritation at Bella for some reason took over because I knew she was keeping secrets from me. Without any thought, I whirled around to face them but Bella especially.

"What the hell is going on?" I whisper yelled. "Those pieces of shit were still there when you and I got there. Why did you lie? They got away with what they did to Rose and Alice!"

"Edward, please just trust me on this. I promise you they didn't get away. I had to in order to protect all of us. Also, if they were caught then Rose would be forced to relive her experience on a courtroom stand possibly several times over due to the number of men involved. Just believe me in that they were dealt with."

"What do you mean by 'protect Jasper and I' and 'you dealt with it'?"

"Please…just trust me," she begged again.

"Just answer the damn question," I said harshly.

"I can't," she said. She looked so tired and defeated. She took a deep breath and turned back around in her chair.

I just sat there dumbfounded. I glanced at Alice, and she just appeared apologetic for some damn reason.

I huffed and shifted back in my seat folding my arms across my chest. I had so many questions but damn it if she didn't just cut me off. I was so infuriated at being kept in the dark. Why couldn't she trust me with her secrets? I could be fucking trustworthy if I needed to be.

While sitting there skulking, a man in a white coat walked towards us.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Carter." He extended his hand out for each of us to shake. He shivered after releasing Bella's hand though. "I wanted to let you know since you are her friends that Rose is fine, and we've contacted her parents and they are on their way." He paused and peered down to the girls. "Which one of you is Bella?"

"I am."

"Well, Rose is demanding that she speaks to you and refuses to take any meds to help soothe her until she does. Would you mind following me please? And don't be too long, she needs her rest."

Bella nodded, and without a second glance, followed the doctor behind the door leading to the patient rooms.

I was dumbfounded as to why Rose wanted to speak to Bella. Hell, Rose has done nothing but talk shit about her ever since she arrived here. I looked over at Alice who just simply shrugged her shoulders.

We waited for a few minutes until finally Bella reappeared. She seemed more relaxed after her little chat with Rose and I was as curious as to what was said.

"What did she want to talk about?" I asked.

"She just wanted to thank me. Oh, she also wanted one of you guys to call Emmett. She said she didn't think she could tell him herself what happened."

Alice, having being quiet for the most part, finally stood up and said with exhaustion, "Let's go home. I'll call Em on the way."

The next day, I was startled awake and jerked up out of my bed. I was covered in sweat, breathing heavily, and my heart was beating out of my chest. All I could remember dreaming was when I rounded that corner of that building seeing Bella in place of Rose.

I looked over at my clock and realized I was up earlier than the time set on the alarm. I turned it off and quickly got up, showered and dressed. I was supposed to go play baseball with some of the boys down at LaPush—the local Indian reservation—so I headed into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Emmett had gotten in late, and I was sure he and Alice were still in bed asleep.

When I entered the kitchen, I turned on the TV we had in there and began to quickly scramble up some eggs to make an omelet. As I was preparing my meal, I saw on the screen a man that resembled one of the guys from last night on the screen. I turned the volume up so I could hear what was being said. Apparently, one of the bastards had a wife and kid at home and they had reported him missing.

I sat there stunned by the fact that the guy never made it home last night. I wondered what happened to him. The sudden smell of burning food caught my attention. "Shit."

I quickly made me another one, making damn sure I didn't burn this one. After eating, I grabbed my duffle bag and ran out the door.

On the way to the rez, I mulled over everything that happened last night. I knew for sure that there was something different about Bella and her brother, but I just couldn't figure it out. I started listing in my head all their peculiarities—pale, cold skin, eye color and how it changed sometimes, her first day when she seemed to hear Rose and the other girls talk about her, never seen her eat food either except that night at our house, but they seemed disgusted by it. There was something else too about the way she had Mr. Whitlock pinned last night. The more I thought about it, Bella wasn't even touching him. _How was that possible?_ Those men seemed paralyzed too as if they couldn't move no matter how hard they tried.

I would have to wait and ponder on all of this later since I was pulling into the parking lot of the baseball field. Maybe I'll write all my thoughts down so I could actually try to organize them.

I exited the car and had already seen that some of the other guys were already here. I was closest to Jacob Black, or Jake, as he preferred. Jake was standing outside his old VW beetle talking to Quil and Embry.

I grabbed my bag out of the back seat of my car and walked over to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey man," they called out to me.

After some fist bumps and pushing each other around, we headed out to the field.

"Everyone else is out there already. We thought we'd just wait here for you," Jake stated. "Plus we just wanted to warn you that Sam has been acting all weird lately so don't be too pissed with him if he doesn't something crazy. He's been having anger issues," he said sarcastically.

"Sure, I'll remember that when we hand them their asses," I said.

We all laughed as we met up with the rest of the guys by the dugout. Everyone began to bullshit around while we got ready to play, keeping with the same teams we always did, and started the game.

As I played, I began to really notice Sam and how different he seemed. He looked huge like he had grown a foot or more and had been working out. Also, he could hit the hell out of a ball. I had never seen him hit the ball that far or even run as fast as he could. All these changes happened in a short span of time as well because it hadn't been that long since I've seen him. I wonder if he is on steroids or some shit like that.

We won just barely by one run. My team usually always won by several runs. Sam's new abilities helped them from loosing like they normally did.

We all converged to the dug out for a drink. I walked over to Sam and said, "Damn man, what the hell! You've grown like overnight. You're not on any shit like steroids are you?" I tried to keep it light and playful because of the glare he gave me and slightly punched him in the shoulder but he didn't even budge and was hard as a rock. In all honesty, I had barely touched him and it caused me some pain. I'd almost guess that if I drew back and hit him with everything in me I'd break my hand.

"No," he said curtly. "I just had a growth spurt is all." He broke off in a different direction as I.

I was stunned by the cold shoulder and his harsh words. I grabbed my bottle of water, gulped it down, changed my shoes and hurriedly packed up my gear.

As I was packing up, Jake walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Don't take offense to Sam. He's been like that with everyone. He just seems angry and has a hard time with his temper for some reason. So don't sweat it."

"I won't," I lied. Honestly I was sort of pissed but at the same time I was beating myself up for openly accusing him of doing drugs.

"So how's senior year starting out for you?" he asked.

With thoughts of Bella a slow crooked smile formed, "Good."

"Oh don't give me that shit. I know all about you crushing on the new girl in town. Ben told me all about it."

"What's up with talking about my love life behind my back?"

"Hell, I live vicariously through you and your relationships because there isn't any choice of women on the rez for me." He took a drink of his water and looked at me mischievously. "Plus I've got to get the gossip on this new family because you wouldn't believe how people around here are acting about it. It's crazy. The elders want to impose some sort of curfew or something and don't want anyone going to Forks."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"They think they're one of the Cold Ones our legends talk about. It's really stupid if you ask me."

"What's a Cold One?"

He leaned in grinning and said ominously, "A vampire." He started laughing and I couldn't help but join in with him even though some of what I noticed with Bella and her brother did meet some of the qualifications.

"Yeah I know. It's all a bunch of stupid superstitions. I heard my dad muttering something about their eye color being different than what the legends say but I think it's all a load of crap."

I just shook my head of the thought of vampires really existing. When I glanced up, I saw Sam glaring at Jacob, and then his eyes shifted to me. _Did he hear our conversation? He's way over there._

Sam stomped over to me and said, "You need to stay away from them Edward. They're dangerous. Just trust me alright."

"Sam, they're not dangerous," I stated firmly.

"Yes, they are." He was standing there shaking and suddenly went completely still and stiffened. His head snapped in the directions of the trees surrounding the field, and let out a sound that sounded like a growl. "I've gotta go," he seethed while taking off in a run in the direction of the woods where he was staring.

I clenched my teeth together and grinded them. My body tensed from Sam's apparent aggressive posture and his strong opinions. I fought to contain a smooth façade, when in reality; anger was boiling just underneath the surface of my skin. Even though I hardly knew Bella, I was protective of her. Sam didn't know her, no one did, and that included me—though I hoped I would.

Also, I felt a fleeting sense of fear with Sam's rising temper and quaking body. Once it had ceased though, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end at the sudden stillness and quietness that surrounded us. It was as if I could sense something in the covering of those trees right along with him.

Jake got up from the bench, stretched, and patted me on the back. "Don't mind him."

I just nodded my head at him and threw my bag around my shoulder. "I'll see you later."

On the ride home, I contemplated Jake's words. _Is it possible for vampires to exist?_ If they did, it would explain most of Bella's differences—her strength, her lack of appetite, her cold body temperature, her eye color, her paleness and beauty. But I don't understand the whole going out during the daytime unless what is believed of vampires is entirely incorrect.

The biggest question was if it was true, what would I do? How did I truly feel about forming a relationship with Bella when she could possibly be a vampire? Was she dangerous? I couldn't shake that last question because I seriously wanted to know what had happened to those men in the alley. Had she killed them? And if so, how could I be close to someone who has killed someone? Would she be a danger to my family? My family was special to me, and I would not jeopardize my relationship with them, and most importantly, I would not risk their safety.

I turned into the drive while replaying the events of last night and even Sam's behavior. I parked the car in the garage, and sat there staring straight ahead consumed with my thoughts. "Vampires," I muttered to myself. Shaking my head out of my trance, I chuckled without humor, got out of the car, and went in the house to grab a bite to eat. I quickly made a sandwich, placed it on a plate and grabbed a drink from the refrigerator, and headed up the steps to my room.

I laid the plate of food on my desk and turned on my laptop. I engulfed my sandwich and guzzled down my soda. I got up going to run and take a shower before doing some research on those legends Jake was referring too. On my way to the bathroom, I noticed that Alice had an outfit picked out for me and neatly placed on the bed with a note on top.

_For Tonight_—is all it said in Alice's handwriting. _What was tonight? _Shit! Mike's dumb ass party was tonight. I'd completely forgotten all about it after everything that has gone on, and could not believe that Alice still wanted to go as well.

After showering and throwing on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, I settled down into my chair and began my search. An hour later and nothing new to show for my endeavors, I crashed on the bed exhausted from the lack of sleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep until I was startled awake by a loud noise that came from down stairs. I slowly sat up, rubbed my eyes and quietly went down stairs. I stood by the door way leading to the kitchen listening to someone beating around in the kitchen.

I finally realized it was Emmett, so I slipped around the corner and watched him. He looked pissed and apparently was making himself some late lunch or snack or something but was slamming cabinet and refrigerator doors. I saw one of dad's beers on the counter next to his food. He picked it up and guzzled it down, squeezed the can and threw it across the room.

"Are you alright, bro?" I asked concerned.

"What the fuck do you think?" he yelled. Emmett put his hands on the counters, dropped his head, and took a deep breath. "Sorry man. It was just a rough day."

"How's Rose?"

"She pretends to act like nothing's wrong, but I know there's something wrong deep down. I just don't know how to act around her or how to touch her. I'm too damn scared I'll cause her more trauma." He lifted his head and I saw a man before me that had a pained expression and really needed to cry.

I didn't say anything. Hell, I honestly didn't know what to say. How do you comfort someone when someone they care deeply about had been brutally attacked and raped?

He stood up abruptly and proceeded making his lunch. "I just wished they'd catch the fucks," he seethed. "Plus, I don't understand how Rose can act like she does about them."

"What do you mean?" I said furrowing my brow in confusion.

"She just tries to comfort me and says "don't worry, I'm sure they've got what was coming to them.'

I turned my head to look out the window, deep in thought. After an awkward silence, I said, "What are your plans tonight?"

"I'll probably go back to the hospital and stay with Rose as long as I can. Why?"

"Well, Alice and I are planning on going to Newton's party tonight. Stop by later if you want. Maybe it'll help get your mind off things."

"You know, I may just do that."

"Speaking of Alice, where is she?"

"Yeah, her and that new girl, Bella, went to go visit Rose, and were planning a shopping trip or something," he said with a grin forming on his face. "So, you and the new girl, huh?"

I just shrugged feigning the affect that Bella had on me.

I think Emmett saw right through it though because he burst out laughing and punched me in the shoulder. "I do have to admit that she is fuck hot. Don't let Rose know I said that though. She'd probably kill me"

I couldn't help but grin back. Emmett's personality was just so infectious. He could always put a smile on my face.

"I'll see you later then," I said as I grabbed a snack out of the pantry and walked off to my room. Regardless of all the shit that happened last night, and despite everything that I learned today, I really was excited to see Bella again.

**A/N: So please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So Sorry it took so so long to update. My New Year's Resolution is to get my writing caught up. Big Thanks goes out to Project Team Beta for betaing this. All the mistakes in this are mine though. I rewrote the ending. Hope you guys are still around, but would understand if you are not. I hope you enjoy, and leave me your thoughts at the end.**

Alice and I made our way to Newton's party. His family ran a local outfitters store and, believe it or not, did fairly well for this small town.

Apparently, some friends were visiting Bella and her brother from out of town, so Alice was unable to ride with Bella. Their friends were also going to accompany Bella to the party later on, and I couldn't wait to meet them. Maybe I could gather more info on Bella from them and learn something.

"So what are their names?" I asked while scrolling through the radio.

"Peter and Charlotte," Alice responded while she rummaged through her purse. "Yes! Mint?" She popped one in her mouth and shoved a container of _Altoids _in my face.

"Uh … sure." I tossed the mint into my mouth. Trying to steer the conversation back to the friends, I asked, "How do they know these people?"

"I'm not sure," she muttered. "Oh, look we're here."

The car hadn't come to a complete stop, and yet she was already jumping out and running inside.

Alice knew more about Bella and her brother than she was letting on from our earlier conversation that day.

"_I'm home," Alice sang from the foyer._

_I ran down the stairs two at a time because I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to her since I left the hospital. Last night, Alice had driven Rose's car home with Bella following behind her. I didn't get to say a word to Bella. She just drove away, and Alice said she was too tired to talk and wanted to go to bed._

_I met her halfway down the stairwell. She pushed right past me without saying a word. I was right on her heels following her to her room. She threw her purchases on the bed and began putting them away._

_I leaned against the frame of her bedroom door crossing my arms over my chest. "What the hell happened last night? Why was Bella's brother there? What did Bella mean at the hospital that it was safer for everyone if she took care of it? And why in the hell did Rosalie Hale want to talk to Bella?" I rattled my endless set of questions off barely catching a breath in between. _

"_Humpf … no are you okay in there, Edward," she miffed. "Are you the least bit concerned about me?"_

_I dropped my arms and walked over to Alice_, _wrapping her in my arms and laying my chin on the top of her head. "Alice, I'm sorry." _

_We stood there, wrapped together, giving each other strength and reassurance. "Please tell me you're going to be okay. I was scared shitless for you. I was worried about what those pigs did to you and horrified at what they did to Rose."_

"_I promise you I'm fine. Yeah, I was scared, but when I saw J—Mr. Whitlock, I knew we were going to be fine, and Bella wasn't too far behind him."_

_I pulled back, held her at arm's length and narrowed my eyes at her. "You know something about them don't you?" _

_She just rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now go so I can put my clothes away."_

"_Please tell me, Alice," I begged. _

"_It's not my secret to tell," she said softly, voice laced with a gentle finality. "Besides, you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you, so don't worry about it. Now go before I start just undressing to make you leave."_

_My body sagged in defeat, and her face transformed to pity. "You'll soon have the answers to all your questions. Now get out of my room so I can get ready for the party tonight."_

Shaking my head, I looked out to see Ben with an arm around Angela's shoulders.

"Come on, man. The party's in there." He pointed towards the house.

I opened the door and slid out of the car. As we were walking toward the house, he laughed. "What the hell were you doing?"

I shoved his shoulder slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He just laughed as we walked into the door. The party was in full swing. The music was loud, and the place was crowded with people carrying plastic cups of beer.

I quickly scanned the room in search of Bella. Since I didn't see her anywhere, I decided to go find the keg. I figured I could have a few before I would have to cut myself off. Plus, I needed to loosen up.

After grabbing my drink, I wandered around the house with only one purpose—to find Bella. As I passed the game room, I heard someone yelling my name. "Hey, Cullen! You wanna play pool?"

I turned and saw Newton with some other guys. I strode into the room. "Sure."

"Some freshman decided to crash my party, so I thought beating them in a round of pool would teach them a lesson. You up for it?"

"Definitely," I smirked. I strolled on over to the pool sticks while removing my jacket and throwing it onto a nearby chair. This should be entertaining and keep my mind off Bella for a while.

We handed them their asses too, and they finally got the hint to leave when Tyler began to mouth off and shove them around. Ben and Angela had appeared halfway through our game, and he and I had to restrain Tyler before fists started flying.

Afterwards, Ben and I played Newton and Tyler, placing bets on each shot while Angela kept our tally. I was aiming for the eight ball to end our game when the hairs on my neck stood up, and I felt someone beside me, cold breath on my neck, and lips that slightly grazed my ear.

"Don't miss," _she _whispered.

It took every fiber of my being to concentrate. I lined up the shot, turned my head, and looked into her eyes, smirking. "Never."

Her mouth spread into a sexy ass grin. "I'll be outside."

With every step she took away from me, my chest constricted. After Ben and I settled our winnings, I maneuvered through the crowd to the back yard and saw Bella talking with a short, pale blonde girl whose beauty was just as striking as hers but was still no comparison against Bella's. I was guessing this was her friend, Charlotte. Alice was also with them and seemed to be chattering along with them.

I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so I reclined back in a lawn chair, pulled my legs up, and propped my arms on my knees. I was mesmerized. I had never seen Bella appear so relaxed. Her friend whispered in her ear, and Bella threw her head back and laughed.

With my focus on Bella, I failed to notice the silver-blonde haired guy that stood beside me with a beer in hand. "Here. You look as if you need this," he said.

"Nah man. I'm good, thanks" I said holding up my own cup.

"Those chicks are hot," he mused motioning in Bella's direction. I felt my anger beginning to rise and tried to calm myself down by breathing slowly.

He turned to me with a huge grin, and I knew instantly he was the other friend. I shivered involuntarily. My anger dissipated, but wariness with a touch of fear began to take hold. His teeth shone a brilliant white in the faint lighting outside.

"They are," I responded, returning my attention back to Bella who I now realized was watching us.

"Peter," he said with an outstretched hand.

"Edward," I returned with a strong shake, to show him I wasn't afraid. His hand was hard though.

"So … you're Bella and her brother's friend?"

"Sure am. We go waaay back," he snickered.

When I went to look back to Bella, she stood there before me. She looked so timid—a stark contrast to her behavior back in the house.

I swung my legs around, offering room to her. She gracefully sat beside me with Alice squeezing in on the end.

"I see you've met Peter," Bella said. She motioned in the girl's direction. "This is Charlotte—Peter's other and much better half."

"Nice to meet you," I gestured with a nod of the head.

"Same here," she chimed.

I felt uncomfortable around her friends. I took a drink of my beer, hoping it would relax me. I really hadn't kept up with how much I'd drunk and could feel the beginning effects of the alcohol. I sat my cup on the ground and noticed Bella staring at me.

Peter and Charlotte were engaged in a conversation with Alice. I was clueless to my surroundings except for the beautiful girl in front of me.

She leaned in close to my ear. "Are you still upset with me about last night?" she asked softly.

I took a deep breath, blowing it out evenly and shook my head. "I'm not upset with you. I'm just confused with what I saw and heard, angry with those men, and worried about Alice and Rose."

She offered me a small smile. I looked back at the others and noticed Peter watching me. He and Charlotte were different like Bella, except for the eyes. Their eyes had a rusty color to them.

"Oh, Edward, I'm going to spend the night over at a friend's house tonight," Alice piped.

"What?"

"I'm going to go over to a friend's house," she reiterated.

"Whose?"

"Umm … Angela's."

"Where are your clothes? I didn't see any with you."

"I put them in the trunk before you came out to the car."

I furrowed my brow, wondering why she's just now telling me. "Okay, I guess," I said hesitantly.

"I wasn't asking your permission," she quipped.

I threw my hands up in surrender, letting her know I was done with the inquisition.

"I'm going to ask Angela if she's ready or not," she said as she ran off to the house.

"Bella, we're going to go too. It's getting to be too much. We'll come by the house tomorrow before we leave," Peter said. He faced me. "Edward, great meeting you. But you better treat her right."

"Peter!" Bella exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder.

He laughed. "What! You finally found someone. Jasper's not the only one who's protective of you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him."

After they left, we stood staring at each other. "So … what do you want to do?" I asked.

"What about a dance?" she queried with a raised brow.

"Sure," I said, awarding her with my signature crooked grin.

I grabbed her hand, and led her back into the house. As we were walking, I could tell that everyone had more than enough to drink. Couples were scattered about in various corners of the house, lips locked together. Some were dancing sensually on the dance floor, grinding their bodies against each other.

I turned her around in a circle, pressing her back against my chest and placing her arms around my neck, grabbing her hips, I moved them along with mine to the beat of the music. Our bodies grinded and rubbed against each other, gaining the friction I knew we both needed. I spun her around and pulled her to me, running my hands down her body, my thumbs grazing the side of her breasts. I placed my leg in between hers before grabbing her luscious ass with one hand and holding her close with the other.

Intense lust and arousal coursed through my body while a sense of peace and completeness consumed me. An electrical sensation ran down my spine when her fingers ran through my hair.

I leaned into her, my lips ghosting up her neck, working a path up to her ear. When I reached my destination, I panted and took her earlobe into my mouth. Lightly sucking, I whispered, "You want to go home with me?"

When I pulled back to see her response, I was captured by the blackness of her eyes. She only nodded her head in confirmation.

I had to have her. It was almost a gut wrenching need to be with her, comparable to breathing and eating. I looked for Alice, but Newton said she was already gone.

We made our way to my house quietly. She seemed to be in thought and on edge. I parked the car in the garage, ran around to open her door, and lead her into my home. "You okay about being here … alone with me?"

The question broke her out of her mood. Laughing, she said, "I should be asking you that question."

I just shrugged and grabbed her hand, directing her to the living room sofa, pulling her into my lap. "I really want to finish what we started at the party, but I need answers."

She sighed, twisting in my lap to straddle me with her knees. She held my head in the palms of her hands. "I wish I could give you those answers, but I can't."

I gazed into her eyes and studied her expression. She looked to be in pain, but from what, I didn't know.

"Can't or won't?" I demanded.

"Can't."

I took a deep breath and exhaled in order to prepare myself for what I was about to say next. "I-I … think I know," I said shakily.

Her eyes widened. "I seriously doubt it."

"I know that you 'took care' of all those men by yourself, you held your brother against the wall without even touching him, and you got to the hospital before we even did. I saw it with my own two eyes." My frustration was coming to a boiling point, and I was desperately trying to stay calm.

"Some weekends, I go to the local Indian Reservation and play ball with the other kids there," I said with my eyes averted elsewhere. "I went there today, and some of the other kids made a comment about you and to stay away, so one of the guys I'm closest to told me some old tribal legend about wolves and vampires." I waited to see if she would make a comment or react, but she was completely still.

"And what does that have to do with me?" she asked hesitantly.

Continuing on, I said, "I did some research on the computer."

"And … ," she drawled out.

"Indian legends talk of vampires differently than pop culture. They say they have cold, hard, and pale skin. They are extremely fast and have tremendous strength. Their eyes have unusual coloring like red but also can change color."

"So, what are you saying?"

"You're … you're a vampire," I muttered and let my head fall back onto the sofa, closing my eyes, waiting for her to make fun of me because honestly I felt like laughing at myself.

"And you're still with me?" she said, probably meaning to say it to herself because it came out as a whisper.

I lifted my head to look at her. Her eyes were wide, and she appeared to be in shock. I grasped her head with both hands and sat up, kissing the dumbstruck expression off her face.

"Yes," I said back.

The grin that spread across her face caused my heart to swell, and I couldn't resist reclaiming her lips. I swept my tongue across her lips, requesting entry. She hungrily obliged. Our tongues twisted with one another—the taste of her divine. I had to break away from the kiss to catch my breath, and her forehead fell forward touching mine.

Once I had caught my breath, I placed several soft kiss to her lips. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me. My hands rubbed up and down her back.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"What scares you?"

"There's still so much you need to know … about me and vampires."

"Will you stay with me tonight, and we'll talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yes." She said without any hesitation in her voice.

I continued rubbing her back, lost in my own thoughts. I couldn't believe all of this was happening or even real. No one would believe me. I don't think it all has hit me yet either. All I see, when I look at Bella, is a very gorgeous and sweet girl.

A vibration running through my body pulled me from my thoughts. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from at first, but realized it was Bella. She was purring. It was the strangest yet most erotic sound ever. I tangled my fingers in her hair, pulling her head back so I could look at her. Her eyes were black.

"Why do your eyes change color?"

She ducked her head. "Umm … for several reasons. Hunger, anger, or … lust." She whispered the last word, and peeked at me through her lashes.

I pulled her back to me, and gave her a soft kiss. I trailed open-mouthed kisses along her cheek to her ear and down her neck, while my hands wound around her body, hugging her body to mine.

"Come on, It's late. Let's go on upstairs to my room, and get some rest." I knew I would need a level head for tomorrow's discussion.

She studied me before nodding her head in agreement, and followed me up the stairs.

"Just make yourself comfortable. I'm going to change clothes." I grabbed my sleep pants and a t-shirt from my drawer before going into the bathroom.

When I came out, she was sitting on the edge of the bed looking around my room. "Do you want something more comfortable to wear? You can borrow some of my clothes."

"That would be great. Thank you."

I went over to my dresser and picked out some clothes for her. "Here." I handed her the sweat pants and shirt, my hand grazing hers with a whispery touch. I felt that electricity run through my hand even with the barest of touches. We locked eyes, and reveled in the electricity running through our bodies and the look of desire in both our eyes. I took a breath, not even realizing that I had been holding it, and we broke apart.

She walked to the bathroom in a daze, and softly closed the door. While she was in the bathroom, I settled into the bed against the headboard, and flipped through the channels for something interesting on the television.

As I was scrolling, I heard the shower turn on and I froze. My only thought was her naked in my shower with water running down her curvy body. I had been with Lauren when we were together but she never affected me like Bella. I tried focusing back on the TV in hopes that my growing erection would go down. I finally settled on the sports channel, and forced myself to focus on the announcers' discussion.

I heard the door open, and saw Bella come out in my clothes which made my earlier problem below to come back to life. She just stood there for a moment before moving around my room and inspecting the music and books on my bookshelves.

"You have an eclectic taste."

"I know." I smirked because I had music probably from every genre—even classical.

She went on to studying the pictures on my desk of my family and friends. She turned around and ducked her head.

"Come here." I said and patted the space beside me.

She climbed in beside me, and fiddled with the hem of my shirt she was wearing.

"What's wrong?"

She continued to stare at her lap, and took a shuddering breath. Her forehead crinkled. "I don't want to proceed, physically, until you've heard my story." She raised her head and her sad eyes met mine. "You may not want to be with me after hearing it."

I moved a strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear. My hand framed her face, my thumb rubbing her cheek. "I can wait for you," I soothed. Once she met my eyes, I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me. I whispered, "You're special in that I've never felt this intensely about a girl before. I want you to know me, too." I gave her a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

I scooted underneath the covers bringing her with me. Our legs tangled together as she buried herself in my chest. Warm and content, I let out a huge yawn.

She giggled, and I couldn't help but smile while closing my eyes. I loved that sound.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just so cute is all."

"You think I'm cute do you?" I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

"Shut it, you. You know you are; so go to sleep."

I couldn't resist my next statement. "What no coffins for you?" I teased.

I wondered if I said something wrong because she stiffened in my arms and grew quiet. I tilted my head to get a better view of her expression, and again with the sad face.

"I haven't slept in a very long time." She hesitated before saying, "Vampires physically can't sleep."

"Oh," was my big response.

I knew she could see all the questions forming in my eyes. "Tomorrow." She gently laid her head back on my chest.

"Tomorrow," I whispered back, closing my eyes, laying my chin on the top of her head. Sleep came quickly that night, and all my dreams were once again of the girl in my arms.


End file.
